


Getting the Girl

by MaloryArcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaloryArcher/pseuds/MaloryArcher
Summary: Just a brief continuation of Alex and Maggie being who they are, each kissing the girl they want to kiss.





	

There’s a small part of Alex that wonders if she’s dreaming. Maybe she’s asleep right now, alone in her apartment, dreaming of the girl she’s agreed to be _just friends_ with. How else can she explain Maggie Sawyer — tough, smart, ridiculously beautiful Maggie Sawyer — being right here, and not just here in her apartment, but in Alex’s arms?

If it is a dream, Alex isn’t ready to wake up.

She has the warmth of Maggie’s cheeks in the palm of each hand, and strands of the softest hair under her fingers, and if Alex thought she knew what to expect since she’d kissed Maggie once before, god, she was wrong. Neither their moment at the bar, nor Alex’s wildest hopes could have prepared her for this.

It isn’t the pleasant realization that Alex _really_ enjoys being the tall one, for once. It isn’t Maggie’s lips, even though they’re quite possibly the most perfect lips Alex has ever kissed. It isn’t even the soft tongue that eventually traces the seam of Alex’s lips, ghosting against hers when she opens her mouth.

The most surprising part of this kiss is the gentle grip on Alex’s arms, the way Maggie’s hands move, inch by inch, squeezing gently at an elbow and a bicep, pulling Alex so much closer than she ever thought she’d get. Nothing in the world could’ve prepared her for that.

When they break apart to breathe, Alex doesn’t immediately take her hands back. She holds Maggie’s face a little longer, eyes tracing full lips and dark eyes, just because she can. After a moment, they both laugh, a little self-conscious, maybe, and Alex lets go. She might not go crazy on Maggie, but she’s already crazy about her.

“This isn’t a dream, right?” Alex feels silly as soon as it leaves her mouth, but less so when she catches the way Maggie looks at her. She doesn’t laugh at her or look at her like she’s just asked a stupid question. Maggie looks at her with such tenderness that Alex’s heart leaps into her throat.

“Dream about me a lot?” Nobody should look as good arching an eyebrow as Maggie does right now.

“Maybe,” Alex says, and Maggie smiles that huge, unrestrained, dimply smile that Alex adores.

“These really are cute on you, Danvers,” Maggie teases, looking down at Alex’s pajamas. Alex can barely fight the blush creeping high on her cheeks when the other woman reaches out to tug playfully at the hem of her shirt.

“You must _really_ like me,” Alex says. She couldn’t wipe the grin off her face if she tried.

“I really do,” Maggie admits quietly. They stay like that for a few moments, finally on the same page, before Maggie’s eyes catch on something over Alex’s shoulder and she says, “I guess we should eat that pizza before it gets cold.”

The look on her face betrays just how little she wants to do that.

“I’ve always liked cold pizza,” Alex tells her, and then she’s pulling Maggie back in, kissing the girl she wants to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even in this fandom, but this pair brought me some much needed joy this week, and I'm super grateful.


End file.
